


Belief

by marginaliana



Series: multifandom drabble 2017 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Bodhi didn't know what to think about the Force.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Bodhi knew of the Force – he'd grown up in the shadow of the Temple of the Kyber, after all. Many pretended not to believe; belief was dangerous these days. He himself had never quite known what to think.

But now his mission is almost complete. He is about to die.

And he knows he is not alone.

The feeling of Galen's eyes on him is familiar. Bodhi is afraid to look – but when he does, Galen is there. He's a wisp, shimmering faintly but unmistakably real. He reaches out. "Come."

Bodhi is dying. But he will never be alone again.


End file.
